pisarkifandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Woykowska
Julia Molińska-Woykowska (1816-1851), pisarka, publicystka, redaktorka, dyplomatka związana z Wielkopolską przez niemal całe swoje życie. 'Ogólna charakterystyka' Wraz z mężem, Antonim Woykowskim, Julia prowadziła postępowy „Tygodnik Literacki” (1838-1845), a później inne efemeryczne pisma, m.in.: „Pismo dla Nauczycieli Ludu i Ludu Polskiego”, „Poznańczyk”, „Gazeta Wielkopolska Niedzielna”, „Dziennik Handlowy”. Jej twórczość literacka skupia się wokół problemów ludu i ma, prócz artystycznego, edukacyjny i ideowy charakter. Jest autorką słynnych piętnastu „Piosnek dla ludu”, elementarzy do nauki języka polskiego („Mały Tadzio”, „Mała Marynia”) i Ewangelii („Marynia, czyli rozmowy o pierwszych zasadach świętej religii”), powieści („Dwie książki, które stary Wojciech kupił na jarmarku w miasteczku, do czytania w niedzielne popołudnia”), popularyzatorskiego opracowania historii Polski i licznych artykułów publicystycznych i krytycznoliterackich. Związana ze środowiskiem demokratów i cyganerii artystycznej Wielkopolski, w kamienicy przy poznańskim Starym Rynku prowadziła salon literacki, goszczący w swych progach takie osobistości jak: małżeństwo Anieli i Edwarda Dembowskich, Ryszard Berwiński, Piotr Dahlman, Roman Zmorski, Franciszek Żygliński. Woykowska znała się z Bibianną Moraczewską i Narcyzą Żmichowską, sama zabierała głos nt. wyzwolenia kobiet i dla poznańskich mieszczan stanowiła żywy przykład emancypantki. W „Tygodniku Literackim” redagowała krytyczny przegląd czasopism polskojęzycznych i zagranicznych, zajmowała się korespondencją z autorami, redakcją rękopisów, skrupulatnie tworzyła archiwum redakcji, często zastępowała męża w pracy redaktora naczelnego pisma. Stanowcza i bezkompromisowa, zarówno w polemikach z politycznymi ideologami i konserwatywnym mieszczaństwem, jak i z cenzurą pruską, nie oszczędziła krytyki zaborcy, klerowi, szlachcie i konserwatywnemu ziemiaństwu, towiańczykom, organicznikom, czy przywódcom powstania z 1848 roku. Głosiła demokratyczne idee wiecznego postępu i doskonalenia się jednostki ludzkiej, zaangażowania na rzecz emancypacji warstw niższych (gospodarczo, politycznie, społecznie), wyzwolenia Polski (poprzez łagodną ewolucję, nie walkę). Jako recenzentka literacka postulowała krytykę zaangażowaną społecznie, była przeciwna stosowaniu jedynie kryteriów estetycznych, nieprzychylna pisarstwu Kraszewskiego i Grabowskiego. Przeciwna mieszczańskiemu stylowi życia i skostniałym formom religijności, uważana była za ekscentryczkę, burzycielkę odwiecznych praw, niezrównoważoną emancypantkę. Zgorszonej opinii publicznej do śmierci męża nigdy nie pokazała oficjalnego aktu ślubu, na jej poparcie apostaty Jana Czerskiego mieszczaństwo poznańskie odpowiedziało obrzuceniem pisarki i męża kamieniami. W sprawie uwolnienia polskich więźniów – powstańców z 1848 roku (szczególnie adwokata Jakuba Krauthofera), pojechała Woykowska do Berlina, by przed pruskimi ministrami stanąć w ich obronie. Poznała tu Bettinę von Arnim, z którą zaprzyjaźniła się i nawiązała współpracę publicystyczną, efektem której była słynna książka dotycząca życiu Polaków pod zaborami, pt. Polenbrochure (1848). Po szeregu nagłych i następujących tuż po sobie śmierci męża, rodziców i przyjaciela rodziny (1850) Woykowska dokończyła enigmatyczną, mistyczną powieść Z Kudowy (cz.1: 1850) i napisała, niepublikowany za życia, poemat Żona księżycowa. Kilka miesięcy później zmarła w szpitalu Wszystkich Świętych we Wrocławiu. Nie zachował się żaden portret Julii Woykowskiej. 'Związki Woykowskiej z Wielkopolską i Poznaniem' Woykowska była związana z Wielkopolską przez niemal całe swoje życie. W Wielkopolsce urodziła się 12 marca 1816 roku (Bnin koło Śremu), tutaj najprawdopodobniej zdobyła wykształcenie (Kalisz, choć możliwe, że edukowała się we Wrocławiu) i pracowała na ziemiańskich dworach jako guwernantka. Związek z Poznaniem przerwany był jednokrotnym wyjazdem do Berlina oraz dwukrotnym wyjazdem na Dolny Śląsk, do Wrocławia i okolic: najpierw z mężem, w 1845 roku, później samotnie, by spędzić w Breslau ostatnie miesiące swego życia (1851). 'Pensja przy Wrocławskiej' W wieku dwudziestu czterech lat Julia Molińska przybyła do Poznania, ciekawa redaktora „Tygodnika Literackiego”, z którym wcześniej nawiązała korespondencję. Zaraz po przyjeździe próbowała założyć postępową pensję dla dziewcząt (przy ul. Wrocławskiej), czym wywołała pierwszy, skupiony wokół jej osoby, skandal wśród konserwatywnych mieszczan. Program jej pensji przewidywał oprócz zajęć z języka polskiego i historii Polski, także naukę przedmiotów przyrodniczych, ówcześnie uznanych za zbędne w edukacji kobiet. Poza tym nie kryła się Molińska z sympatią do poglądów Stronnictwa Demokratycznego i niechęcią wobec francuskiej modły wychowania dziewcząt. Stała się poważną konkurentką dla innych pensji w Poznaniu, także tych, których pozycja wydawała się niezachwiana: „bo kto tę osobę miał honor widzieć, to może śmiało powiedzieć, iż ona z tych dziewcząt porobi wariatki (…)”, pisała do syna Apolonia z Herwigów Motty, której matka od 1815 roku prowadziła tutaj tradycyjną pensję żeńską. Molińska zyskała wpływowych profesorów i zainteresowanie matek, ale pensja po kilkunastu tygodniach została zamknięta. Jako przyczynę podała w oficjalnym ogłoszeniu prasowym nakaz pruskich władz: „Rozporządzenie tutejszej Król. Regencyi, potwierdzone przez Wys. Ministerium, przymusza mnie do zaniechania przedsięwzięcia pensji i jest mi powodem do opuszczenia wkrótce tutejszej prowincji”. 'Kamienica na Starym Rynku' Mimo deklaracji, Julia Molińska nie opuściła Wielkiego Księstwa Poznańskiego. Zakochana z wzajemnością w Antonim Woykowskim (1817-1850), wprowadziła się do kamienicy, którą młody mężczyzna przed kilku laty odziedziczył po ojcu. Lokalizacja tej kamienicy, mieszczącej się w samym centrum Starego Rynku, przysparza pewnych trudności. Maria Frelkiewicz, przedwojenna monografistka Woykowskiej, mająca dostęp do nieocalonych dziś archiwów, twierdziła, że była to kamienica dziś mieszcząca pod (narożnik ul. Ratuszowej i Kurzanogi), natomiast opis, który przytacza (tłumaczenie z języka niemieckiego) nie jest tak jasny: „z dawna Pełczyńskich zwaną, na Winczarskim Targu, między kamienicą Bractwa Szewskiego Poznańskiego z jednej a uliczką poprzeczną z drugiej strony, narożnie stojąca”. Podobnie deskrypcja Marcelego Mottego ze słynnych, ale retrospektywnie pisanych od 1888 roku i później „Przechadzek po mieście” nie wyjaśnia wiele: „chodź, panie Ludwiku, trochę dalej, do tej kamienicy na rogu drugiej uliczki poprzecznej, a wprost naprzeciw Ratusza leżącej. Dołem znajdował się tam dawnymi czasy wielki i bardzo zwiedzany handel wódek i likierów, znaczny dochód przynoszący; resztę zaś pomieszczenia zajmował właściciel (…) Antoniego”. Powojenny monografista Woykowskiej, Tadeusz Gospodarek, oraz inni badacze, zajmujący się dziejami „Tygodnika Literackiego” czy działalnością pary, nie roztrząsają zagadnienia umiejscowienia kamienicy Woykowskich. Co interesujące, poznański adres redakcji „Tygodnika Literackiego” pojawia się w piśmie jednokrotnie! (1841, nr 51, s. 428), prenumeratę pisma zamawiano przez księgarnie, kwestia adresu dla autorów pojawia się później przy okazji przeprowadzki pisma do Wrocławia. Nie zachowały się też koperty listów do Woykowskich (nawet Stanisław Pigoń nie podaje adresu w pieczołowitym opracowaniu listów Seweryna Goszczyńskiego do Woykowskiej). Całkiem prawdopodobne, że położona w sercu Poznania kamienica rodziny Woykowskich była tak rozpoznawalnym i słynnym miejscem, że zarówno korespondencja, jak i liczni goście, trafiali tu bez trudu. 'Salon emancypantki' W kamienicy, której okna pierwszego piętra wychodziły ponoć na Ratusz, para mieszkała, prowadziła salon literacki i redakcję „Tygodnika Literackiego”. Miejsce to przyciągało demokratów, artystów, literatów, działaczy społecznych z różnych zakątków Europy, odrzucało zaś konserwatywnych mieszczan poznańskich, którzy zgorszeni byli nie tylko postępowymi, radykalnymi ideami, głoszonymi w tej przestrzeni, ale przede wszystkim obyczajowością młodych ludzi (warto pamiętać, że zarówno Dembowscy, jak Woykowscy, nie mieli wtedy nawet trzydziestu lat). „Już u niego mieszka i na wiarę z nim siedzi, przecie to awantury ci ludzie robią, przy wszystkich się całują” donosiła Marcelemu Mottemu matka, a fragment jej listu przeczytamy w niemal wszystkich studiach o Woykowskiej. Skrzydlate słowa stanowi także wyjątek o wielkopolskich damach: „nosiły konfederatkę, paliły cygara i siedziały w salonie po turecku”. Maria Frelkiewicz, Tadeusz Gospodarek, Bożena Krzywobłocka, zgodnie nazywają w swych pracach Julię „emancypantką” i w rzeczy samej, na tle konserwatywnego mieszczaństwa jawi się Julia jako kobieta wyzwolona, obojętna na konwenanse społeczne. Woykowska należała do niezbyt licznej grupy kobiet-pisarek tamtych czasów, jako publicystka była nieustępliwa w sporach i pewna siebie. Na przykład, polemizując z Dembowskim, charakteryzowała swą osobę w ten sposób: „Jestem za postępem prawdziwym – nienawidzę fanfaronady postępowej. Ukochawszy Prawdę bezwzględną i sprawiedliwość nie zbaczam z tej drogi. Dla najlepszego celu nigdy nie poświęcę pióra mego fałszami – przed okolicznościami nigdy nie schylę czoła – sądu stronnego nie dam”. Prowadziła niemal samodzielnie sekretariat „Tygodnika Literackiego” administrację, archiwum i księgi finansowe redakcji. Cenzorzy kilkakrotnie grozili Woykowskiemu odebraniem koncesji na wydawanie pisma i ostrzegali, by nie dopuszczał żony do pracy ze względu na jej notoryczną ingerencję w zawartość periodyku. Woykowska nie tylko była obojętna na przypisy cenzury, ale także dopisywała na karty „Tygodnika Literackiego” patriotyczne i ideologiczne treści. Potrafiła prowadzić zażartą dyskusję o pojedyncze słowa, których nie zamierzała usunąć z artykułu i nie było krytycznego wobec jej twórczości czy poglądów tekstu, na który by nie odpowiedziała. Jak na kobietę tamtych czasów wiodła bardzo niekonwencjonalne życie zawodowe. Ale głoszonych przez nią poglądów nie można nazwać jednoznacznie feministycznymi. Swemu oglądowi kwestii kobiet daje wyraz w dwóch tekstach, pierwszy raz przy okazji krytycznego omówienia Dziennika domowego. Pisma poświęconego życiu domowemu, familijnemu i towarzyskiemu (TL 1843, nr 11, s. 81-82), drugi: w artykule O stosunku kobiety do mężczyzny i w ogóle do społeczeństwa '' (od TL 1843 nr 46, s.362-364, w kolejnych czterech numerach dokończenie tekstu). ''Dziennik domowy, tygodnik redagowany przez Napoleona Kamieńskiego, podejmował często problematykę emancypacji czy stosunku kobiet i mężczyzn z różnych perspektyw (publikowali tu m.in.. Klementyna z Tańskich Hoffmanowa, Jędrzej Moraczewski, Karol Libelt), ale dla Julii Woykowskiej w sposób niewystarczający bądź nieodpowiedni, szczególnie w zakresie edukacji i socjalizacji kobiet: „(…) to cały żywioł, z którego korzystać można, nie chcąc się udawać do obcych języków – żywioł o tyle dobry, że czysto narodowy (…), że mieszczący w sobie dążenie ku wyswobodzeniu spod wpływu obczyzny wychowania naszego – żywioł przecie bardzo niedostateczny do gruntownego wychowania kobiet naszych. Skutków tej niedostateczności nie potrzeba nam daleko szukać, natrafiamy na nie co krok w życiu domowem; nimi to jest owo zamiłowanie się w obczyźnie, paplanie obcymi językami, z zaniedbania własnego ojczystego, owa miałkość w myśli, brak zdrowego sądu, stąd z jednej strony płochość, którą razem z językiem czerpiemy z francuszczyzny, a z drugiej pietyzm nie pozwalający przystępu prawdziwej religii, stąd tysiąc innych wad wychowania, ukazujących się coraz w innej postaci w życiu domowem.” Surowej ocenie charakteru Polek, zdominowanych zagranicznymi modami i językiem (to bardzo ciekawa i nowoczesna obserwacja o wpływie wyuczonego języka na osobowość) towarzyszy jednak sugestia, by zmienić niedemokratyczny i zdawkowy model wychowania z arystokratycznego czy katolickiego na uniwersalny, ale przede wszystkim, by dyskutować o miejscu kobiet przy okazji generalnej krytyki całego społeczeństwa. Według Woykowskiej nadzieją są autonomiczne głosy kobiet: „ (…) przez zachęcenie zdatnych ziomków, a mianowicie kobiet naszych, czy to do głębszych rozpraw w tym względzie, czy też do powieści dążących ku natchnieniu zamiłowaniem rzeczy ojczystych, zaniechania przesądów, oświecających umysł kobiecy, a nie sięgających poza okres wiedzy im potrzebnej w ogólności, a w szczególności potrzebnej dziś Polce, obywatelce, żonie, matce; otóż pole, na którem Dziennik domowy najużyteczniej mógłby działać.” thumb|314px|Początek artykułu Woykowskiej "O stosunku kobiety do mężczyzny..." Woykowska postulowała zgodność między dążeniami „rodziny” i „towarzystwa”, czyli sfery prywatnej i publicznej, które to, zgodnie z osobistą praktyką, pojmowała jako równoważne i przenikające się. Polskie społeczeństwo jest takie jak polska rodzina, zdawała mówić Woykowska, więc gdyby relacje w rodzinnie układały się sprawiedliwie i oparte były na poszanowaniu i porozumieniu duchowym oraz intelektualnym (między wykształconymi mężczyznami i kobietami), podobnie wyglądałoby życie społeczne Polaków. Pisarka traktowała kobiety jako grupę społeczną (porównując kobiety do starożytnych niewolników czy nowoczesnego ludu), a ponieważ nadrzędną była dla niej zawsze sprawa ojczyzny, egalitarności i użyteczności poszczególnych warstw społecznych, jej teksty rozbrzmiewają hasłami dotyczącymi należytego wychowania kobiet, ich narodowej i społecznej misji i przydatności oraz wypełnione są aluzjami (czasem obszernymi dygresjami) patriotycznymi. Nie postulowała Woykowska odrębności i całkowitej niezależności kobiet od mężczyzn, zawsze pisała o kobiecie będącej w relacji, jako współtworzącej rodzinę i społeczeństwo. W artykule O stosunku kobiety do mężczyzny (…) przedstawiła Woykowska swoją wizję historii relacji między kobietami i mężczyznami, którą rozumiała jako ewolucyjnie zmieniającą się i dążącą do coraz większej emancypacji kobiet, a stan obecny uważała za pewien punkt docelowy, zaznaczając jednak, że emancypacja kobiet ma swoje meandry i nie powinna przybierać charakteru rozprężenia moralnego: Tej przez stosowne, odpowiednie wychowanie nadać kierunek pewny, moralny, iżby nie wyrodziła się w Samowolę, otóż olbrzymia praca zostawiona czasowi naszemu, zadanie wielkie dni naszych – tem większe że nie uczyniono dotąd żadnego kroku w tej mierze, kształcąc kobietę wszędzie jako kobietę zawisłą tak do ciała, jak do duszy. W wychowaniu pojmującem i kształcącem kobietę jako Istotę Samodzielną, Niezawisłą, drzemie to iskra przyszłej świetności kobiety, przeznaczonej na Kapłankę i Strażniczkę Uczucia, na Westalkę strzec mającą świętego ognia Miłości Najwyższego Piękna, Największej Doskonałości – na Matkę i Żonę ku coraz większej doskonałości rozwijających się pokoleń – na Obywatelkę ziemi, która nie przypominając nigdy pochodzenia nadziemskiego, nie przeto przechodzącem tu ma być cieniem, gwiazdą przemijającą, ale wcielona sercem do Ludzkości, objąć ją całą w tem sercu powinna jako Matka, ukochać jako Córa – żyć i poświęcać się dla niej; - nie w owem samolubnem poświęceniem rozpływającem się nad sobą w łzach lub w poezji, ale w owem Poświęceniu wypływającem wprost z Przekonania wyrobionego o zadaniu naszego życia – którem to poświęcając się wypełniamy tylko Powinność Moralną – o tyle łatwiejszą dla nas o ile gorętszą jest Miłość gorejąca na dnie serca naszego. Kobieta według Woykowskiej powinna łączyć tradycyjne wartości rodzinne, czyli troskliwość, opiekuńczość, wrażliwość (liryczność) oraz cnoty oświeceniowego umysłu: rozsądek, umiar, niezawisłość. 'Chata na Rybakach' Gościnność, otwarty tryb życia i nietypowe, jak na ówczesne warunki, wypłacanie autorom „Tygodnika Literackiego” honorarium za teksty, liczne długi w drukarniach i bankach oraz brak społecznego poparcia i problemy zdrowotne doprowadziły Woykowskich do krachu finansowego. Pod koniec roku 1844 ich kamienica została oddana do licytacji, a para przeniosła się do okolic najbiedniejszych i niebezpiecznych, na Rybaki, gdzie zamieszkiwali nieogrzaną, jednoizbową chatę i skąd po kilku tygodniach uratował ich od fizycznego wyczerpania Jan Niepomucen z Oleksowa Gniewosz, późniejszy apologeta i wielbiciel małżeństwa. Zaznała Woykowska, choć incydentalnie, życia, które wcześniej opisywała w „Piosnkach dla ludu”: życia biedoty, twardego, bezlitosnego, i choć miejskich warunkach, bliskiego życiu polskich chłopów (fragment piosnki czwartej): Tam w dolinie nad potokiem Siedzi dziewczę młode; Patrzy w górę tęsknem okiem, Rosi łzą jagodę, A nie tęskni ni za wiosną, Płacze, nie do nieba, Ale szerzy skargę głośną O kawałek chleba. Gdy mówi się o Woykowskiej jako emancypantce, nie można pominąć właśnie tego – głównego kierunku zainteresowań pisarki.. Najważniejsza dla Woykowskiej była nie emancypacja kobiet, tylko emancypacja ludu. Dowodem na to, jak duży wpływ miała twórczość Woykowskiej na polskich chłopów, jest fakt, że teksty jej autorstwa kilkadziesiąt lat po śmierci pisarki, zanotował Oskar Kolberg jako popularne ludowe utwory śpiewane w Wielkopolsce. Były łatwe do zapamiętania, melodyjne, przystępne, a zarazem radykalne ideowo. Ich głównym tematem jest wyzysk, niesprawiedliwe traktowanie, jednostronne sądzenie i fizyczna przemoc warstw wyższych, „panów”, wobec chłopów: Bo nam po dolinie Smutne życie płynie; Ni dla ciała chleba, Ni dla duszy nieba! Latem ciężka dola, Panom żyzna rola, A nam ciężka praca, Co nas nie wzbogaca, Zimą cięższe czasy, Panom gęste lasy, Nas powarzy zima, A gałązki niema. Odważnym zabiegiem ze strony Woyukowskiej było nie tyle stwierdzanie niedoli chłopów, ile zachęcanie do zuchwalstwa wobec panów, do uświadomienia sobie sytuacji i społecznej i żywego buntu (fragment piosnki siódmej): Chwat ci ja w pokoju, Chwat ci ja do boju, Znają ci mnie — da! Znają gospodarze, Znają i włodarze I sam dziedzic zna. Kiej zawoła: „Janie!" Odpowiem mu: „Panie!" Raźnie kieby pan; Nic zdejmę czapeczki, Mojej kochaneczki, Aż on zdejmie sam! Kieby mi powiedział: Będziesz w kozie siedział, Kieby skarać chciał; Powiem: „Panie miły! „Już te dnie minęły „Kiej się chłopek bał. „Chłopek od szlachcica, „Chłopek od dziedzica, „Lepszy panie — oj! 'Wydawnictwo przy Młyńskiej' Para mieszkała u Gniewosza krótko, Antonii Woykowski po raz drugi w życiu otrzymał spory spadek, tym razem po wuju, Władysławie Rutterze. Małżeństwo wróciło do centrum Poznania (nie wiadomo, czy do dawnego domu, czy w inne miejsce), zawiesiło działanie „Tygodnika Literackiego” i próbowało sił na rynku wydawniczym publikując nowe tytuły. W międzyczasie Julia Woykowska stała się popularna i szanowana jako autorka książek dla ludu: wznawianych i zaczytywanych elementarzy, powiastek i powieści, syntezy historii Polski, a nawet podręcznika religii, który miał szansę stać się oficjalnym podręcznikiem szkolnym, gdyby arcybiskup nie zainteresował się opinią publiczną nt. autorki. Po zakończeniu dyplomatycznej podróży do Berlina, małżeństwo zakupiło w 1848 roku „skład księgarski i drukarnię oraz litografię i skład materiałów piśmiennych” i przeniosło się na ul. Młyńską. Przedsiębiorstwo miało szeroko zakrojone plany wydawnicze (m.in. książek samej Woykowskiej, ale też: Pęcławskiego, Dembińskiego, Zmorskiego, „Książki do nabożeństwa dla Polek” Anny Route). Od lutego 1850 przez krótki czas Julia Wykowska prowadziła czytelnię czasopism zagranicznych (niemieckich, francuskich i angielskich) przy księgarni. 20 kwietnia zmarł Antonii Woykowski, Julia straciła koncesję wydawniczą, spadek po mężu rozdzieliła między wierzycieli a syna Antoniego z pierwszego związku, Bronisława Woykowskiego. Sama udała się na Dolny Śląsk, by do Poznania już nie powrócić: w ciągu roku napisała mistyczną powieść „Z Kudowy” i poemat „Żona księżycowa”, dedykowany pamięci męża. Hasło opracowała Lucyna Marzec Bibliografia: Zbiory tekstów Julii Woykowskiej w Polskiej Bibliotece Internetowej: http://www.pbi.edu.pl/site.php?s=YTQyZDFmMmUwOTY4&tyt=&aut=Woykowska&x=40&y=12 "Tygodnik Literacki" w Wielkopolskiej Bibliotece Cyfrowej: http://www.wbc.poznan.pl/dlibra/publication?id=83481&from=&dirids=1&tab=1&lp=16&QI= Najważniejsze opracowania: Frelkiewicz M., Julia Molińska - Woykowska. Próba monografii, Poznań 1938. Gospodarek T., Julia Molińska - Woykowska (1816-1851), Wrocław 1962. Krzywobłocka B., Towarzyszki tamtych dni. Opowieści o kobietach związanych z ruchem robotniczym i pierwszych polskich socjalistkach, Poznań 1982. Zakrzewski B., Tygodnik Literacki 1835-1845'.Zarys monograficzny, Warszawa 1964. Kategoria:Pisarki według epoki Kategoria:1800-1850 Woykowska Julia